The Demigod Games
by PercyJacksonWillKickYourButt
Summary: In the country of Panem, there lives an unordinary teenager named Katniss Everdeen. She's not fully mortal, but not far from it either. She's a demigod, a daughter of Apollo, with ansestry she NEVER thought possible. When she enters the Hunger Games in her sister's place, she gets more than fame and fortune...
1. Chapter 1

**I've been obsessing over The Hunger Games and Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, and I thought, "What would happen if THG and PJO were combined?" Well, I decided to find out. This is what I came up with (this will be more than one chapter):**

**I don't own The Hunger Games or the PJO series. If I did, this won't be fanfiction...**

My name is Katniss Everdeen, and I'm uniqe in a way you will never understand, let alone believe. I am a demigod, the result of a mortal and Greek god, in my case, Apollo, living in a country known as Panem. In school we learned we live on top of a long lost civilization, called North America. I live in District 12, the poorest district.

Outside the fence there are a couple, small, concrete buildings that must be from long ago. Most are destroyed, but some still stand. Like the one near the pond I used to visit with my dad, before he died. It still stands, and sometimes, when I'm hunting, I vist our place. I set the fire in the hearth, roast nuts, roots, and sometimes a good kill.

But, today I can't go to the woods. Today is the reaping, when one boy and one girl from all twelve districts go off to fight in the Hunger Games. The Hunger Games is a "holiday"where we're reminded of the Dark Days, a time where all the districts were rebelling. The Dark Days are the reason there isn't a District 13 anymore.

However, I do go to the woods to eat breakfast with my best friend, Gale. He brought nuts and berries while I brought some of my little sister's goat cheese. The goat, Lady, gave my sister Prim lots of her milk, which resulted in milk and cheese, something we can't afford.

"We could do it you know," Gale said after a few minutes.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Live in the woods, without their stupid Hunger Games, rules, and poverty." Gale's always hated the Capitol and everyone in it. He makes fun of them in the woods, the only place where you won't be recorded.

"But Prim, my mom? What about them?"

"We could bring them with us. We'd bring my family, too." Gale is the oldest with an age of seventeen, with five brothers and sisters.

I didn't answer. I looked at the sun and it's about 2:30. The reaping is at 3.

"It's about 2:30. We should get ready for the reaping."

"Okay. You take half the food, I take the other."

"Thanks."

When I got home, my mother was fussing over Prim's blouse, then started fussing over me, "Where were you? Do you realize what time it is? You need to get ready!"

"I know mom, I was in the woods with Gale." My mom gave me one of her old velvet dresses and she braided my hair, and soon, we were in the town square.

"Welcome to the 74th anual Hunger Games reaping!" Effie Trinket, the District 12 "escort" to the games, as Gale calls her. She read all the things she had to, and then walked over to the ball containing the names of all the girls in District 12. When you turn twelve, you get one name in. When thirteen, two times. The number keeps doubling the older you get. But if you sign up for tesserae, like I did, then your name is added for each pound. Even that doubles. That's why my names there 22 times. My sister's twelve, and she did't sign up for tesserae, so I wasn't worried about her. Gales name is in the ball 44 times."My thoughts were interupted by Effie saying her "catch-phrase"

"May the odds ever be in your favor!" Then she read the name of the paper. My heart sank, and I froze.

The name was Primrose Everdeen, my sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oooooh... You knew that would happen even if you didn't read the book, didn't you...? So yeah, I'm going to update every week or so. Maybe sooner. Anyway, UMADBRO-yes-DeskFlip, I know the begining is mostly the same. I ment for it to be like that, the same, but also not. And I'm not gonna bring up the whole gods and demigodishness stuff until the actual Games. It gon' be fun...! Onward to the story!**

As my sister walks up to the stage, I freeze. Only when I see the tail in her blouse do I get my scenses together.

"I volunteer!" I scream, pushing my way through the crowd. "I volunteer as tribute!" I yell as I finally make it to the front.

"Well," says Effie. "Looks like District 12 finally has a volunteer." The crowd gets silent. When I reached the front of the stage, everyone was supposed to clap and cheer, as an agreement to this, but no one moves a muscle.

Then, one by one, everyone in the crowd put three fingers to their lips, then out to me. Our way of saying "good-bye" to someone you love.

"Where's Haymitch!?" says Effie. Right after she said that, Haymitch made his way across the stage, alcohol bottle in hand.

"I'm here! It's just... Can you open this...?" He says, holding up the bottle. Some of the crowd was giggling, and I was smirking.

"Ohhh no! Now, let's choose our boy tribute," Effie says as she makes her way to the other ball. She picks a name, walks to the front, then reads the name: "Peeta Mallark."

_Oh no, _I thought. _Why him?_ _Surely he doesn't remember what happened a couple years ago... Or does he? _Soon after my dad died, we didn't have money, or a mom... But we were starving. And I was scavaging in people's trash for food, we were so hungry.

At a bakery, I was looking though their trash, and the lady of the house opened the window, looked at me, and said if I didn't leave now, she'd call the police. So I listened, sitting against an old oak. After some yelling, a boy came outside, holding burnt loaves of bread. I heard the lady that yelled at me say "You idiot! Why did you drop the bread on the burning coals!? Feed it to the pigs! No one will buy burnt bread!"

He tossed two loaves in the feeding through, then looked around. He through the last loaf my way after he was sure it was clear. I grabed the loaf and ran home. The bread was perfectly fine after I scraped the burnt parts off. My mother, Prim, and I ate the bread until none was left.

Effie broke me from the flashback as she scolds me to shake hands with Peeta. After good-byes, Haymitch, Effie, Peeta and I left, got on the train, and decided we train together when the time comes.

"I'm telling you, she _always_ hits the squirrell right in the eye so we can eat as much meat as possible. I should know. I've been eating them ever scince she started trading with my dad." Peeta says, trying to convice Haymitch of the fact I'm the best archer he's ever seen.

"Well Peeta's always throwing 100 pound bags of flour around the bakery!" I say, trying to draw the atention away from me.

I'm hoping Peeta's response won't be "Have you been stalking me...?"

"Well 100 pounds is not impresive compared to the Careers!" Peeta replied to my relief. So we keep on like that, arguing, until Haymitch yells at us.

"Stop! You two are fighting like children! Katniss, I say you're as good with a bow as Peeta is with 100 pound... sacks? Weights? I don't care!" With that Haymitch excused himself, then Peeta, then Effie, with me trailing behind.

For the parade, well, long story short, I am now known as the girl on fire...

The next morning, we begin training. I can't believe there's only three days until the Games.

Haymitch tells me to stay away from archery, and Peeta away from weights. So I go to the fire-making station, the knots, and the camouflage station. Peeta goes to javelin, knots, and camouflage, which he's amazing at. It was like that the next day, too.

_Today is actually here_, I thought in awe. _That means... Oh no! I only have a couple days left of life, tops._ After that happy thought, I met Cinna, (the stylist who put me on fire...) and he gave me my clothes and styled my hair into its usuall braid. When he's done, we sit on the couch, trying to hold back tears. Soon though, a clear tube comes from the ceiling. I step inside, and the tube slides shut. Then the platform begins to move upward, towards light.

**Let the games begin! And may the odds be ever in your favor! Kinda short, shmushed together, I know! I just wanted to get to the Games SO baddly! Review or I will get Katniss on you...! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! Time for the funnnn part... This took a while... not... Let the games begin! Oh! And I ment to say, her real dad in the book, is her step-dad here. But she loved him to death, nonetheless.**

As the platform rises, Haymitch's words from just moments ago come to my mind:

_"Give us advice!" I said._

_"You want advice? Fine. I'll give you advice. Don't step of the platform until the gong rings, or else you'll be blown to bits. After the gong sounds, get the hell out of there and go to a wooded area if there is one. Then find water and live." _

When I can see the arena, there's woods to my left, a lake to my left, and the cornucopia in front, and a sliver bow and arrows near the top of the pile. I want to get thm so badly, and I almost do. But Peeta looked toward me and shook hos head as if saying, "You go in there, kiss your butt good-bye." And he's right. I need to go in the woods where I'm most comfortable. I'll get the bow and arrows later, somehow.

The gong sounds and I grab a bag close to me for fear of having nothing at all, then I sprint into the woods as fast, and long, as I can. A good twenty-or-so minutes later, I'm very thirsty, and need a drink. So I hide in some brush, mentally deciding that I'm far enough from the others.

I rummage through the bag, finding only an emty bottle of water, water purifier, crackers, beef jerky, and a sleeping bag. After searching for water for a long time, I start wondering, if Haymitch controls how and when I get gifts, why hasn't he given me any water.

_Because water's near!_ A part of me realizes. He knows I'm close, and he want's me to find it on my own.

After what I think to be ten minutes, I found a river. Now I'm not talking about a little creek through the woods. I talking about a full fledged river, at least three yards across, and about four feet deep. The water's a beautiful sky blue, soft current, and cold to the touch that feels _so_ good in this kind of heat.

While I'm enjoying the cold, cold water, I hear russling behind me. I freeze, seeing the silver bow and arrows I was interested in fly out from behind the bushes. I, very slowly, take first the bow, then the arrows. Then, on the other side of the river, I hear russling, yet again.

Now equipted with a bow and arrows, I nock one of the dozen arrows, and piont it toward the sound. Soon, I see two hands of surrender come out of the bushes. Then a head with jet black hair, piercing sea green eyes, and a very stupid grin came into sight.

"Don't shoot!" He says, in a mocking tone.

"I will if you don't tell me who you are!" I say.

"I'm Percy Jackson. And I know a daughter of Apollo when I see one. Trust me. There have been _plenty_ of weapons in my face." He says, still wearing that stupid grin.

I lowered my bow, wondering how he knew I was a demigod. Then it hit me. He said he had many weapons in his face, meaning he'd been in battles. With what, you ask. Monsters, I bet.

"Are you a demigod, too?" I asked carefully, in case he wasn't, though that is doutful.

"Son of Poseidon. You enjoy the bow and arrows," he said motioning to them with his finger, "It's a gift, from Apollo. You can't ran out of arrows."

"Oh, and, uh," he started in whisper, "I need to take you somewhere."

"Then, let's go,"

"No!" he whispered,

"Why not? Just need to be quiet, and sneak around the other tributes."

"I knew you wouldn't understand."

"Understand what?" I asked.

With a sigh, he began. "I need to take you to this special place. And it's not in the arena. Heck! I'm not even supposed to be here. I'm not a tribute! I snuck in with the guy from 4. I used a gift ffrom the gods that turns you invisible.

"But anyway, like I said, it's not here. It's where Long Island Sound used to be, back when this place was the ole U.S.A-"

"What's U.S.A?"

"It's stands for the United States of America, it was, and secretly still is, where this country was built. Long Island Sound is in Long Island, New York, a state east from here. There lies a camp for demigods, and Dionysus, although he prefers Mr. D, is camp director. He's the god of wine, and his followers, the satyrs and nymphs and alot of others, are there too."

"So... what's your point?"

"You want to get outta here...?"

**Slight cliffie. So, how do you like two chapters in like, a couple hours...? Awesome right? Right!? RIGHT!?... O.o**


	4. Chapter 4

**To whom it may concern: Did you enjoy Hurricane Sandy? Now that she's over, I'm hopin' Apollo's sun chariot will FINALLY come across the sky... If you don't understand that, reread the begining of The Titan's Curse! And I hope you realize, I'm in a state that had over 40,000 without power, and the beaches can't POSSIBLY get better today. Let's not mention the flooding... But I'm okay! No worries! And if your house was destroyed, I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY! I wish I could help!**

**So did you enjoy the last chapter? Huh? Huh? Huh? Oh, forget it! Thank you to the four people who reviewed, and boosted my confidence ten-fold! You're awesome! Um, sorry this A/N turned into a book... Just read the story!**

"Please! I- I hate it here! I want to go ho-" I was interupted by the sound of canons.

_One. Two. Three.__ Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. _Eleven bangs.

"Eleven dead." says Percy. "Come on, we're wasting time. They're coming. And they're coming fast." He grabbed my wirst, turned and ran for a long time.

Just as my legs were about to give out, we came about twenty feet to the forcefield at the edge of the arena, but he wasn't slowing down.

"Percy, the forcefield is right there!" I try to tell him.

"I know." Fifteen feet.

"Percy, you hit the field, we get electricuted and die."

"You think I don't know that!?" Ten feet. Percy and I aren't slowing, and we're going to die.

"Percy! STOP!" I scream.

"Be quiet and listen! See that rippled square?" He asks, pionting toward the sky.

"Yes. What about it?"

"Do you have any water at all."

"I filled my bottle earlier, why?"

"Open the bottle, NOW!" I dug around the bag pulling.

out the bottle. I put the cap between my teeth and twisted my right hand, scince it looks like Percy's not letting go of my wrist. I opened the bottle when we were six feet from the field. As soon as the bottle opened, the water burst out like a fountain, right into the square. The entire field rippled, then disapared just as we went though, and an alarm sounded.

"RUN!" Percy screamed.

"I am!" He ran staight for a bay.

"Percy, I can't swim in that deep of water, let alone breathe!"

"Don't worry, your water guide is the son of Poseidon!" He said as we barreled into the water. I hold my breath as long as I can, but soon, I have to breathe or I will die. I'm surprised to say, though, I can breathe just fine. Then I noticed there's a giant bubble around me.

We went to the bottom, where the most beautiful sea creature I ever saw stood- swam- in front of me.

"Hippocampi." Percy explained. They were a silver fish from the waist down with a white horse head and front feet. Their main is rainbow colored. They whinnied, and one swam to Percy, then another to me.

"They can take us to any body of water in the world." Percy said, letting go of my wrist to pet one. "Can you take us to the beach outside of Camp Half-Blood Rainbow?" The hippocampus whinnied and he got on. Mine bowed its head, and I got on.

They can swim _very_ fast. There was a _woosh_ in my ears as we skimmed the water's surface. Then we slowed.

"We're here." said Percy as he got off the hippocampus. When I got off mine and looked around, and was shocked to such beauty in a country that no longer exsited. Or so we thought, according to Percy.

"Percy!" said a girl with blonde princess curls and grey eyes as she tackled him with a hug.

"Hey, Annabeth! Will you mind letting me breathe?" he said. The girl- Annabeth- smiled then let go.

"Sorry." she said as a blush crept on to her face.

"Annabeth, this is Katniss, Katniss, Annabeth." Annabeth held out her hand.

"Hello. I hope Percy hasn't gotten you in too much trouble on the way here." she said poking him in the shoulder.

"Hey! One time! And how was I supposed to know that guy was being arrested for theft!?" Annabeth just smiled, then turned serious.

"So where did you get her?"

"Out west."

"But, the only place west from here is the Capitol, and there hasn't been a demigod there for decades. Unless... No! You Didn't!" Percy looked to the ground. "Percy! What- How did- Why-"

"She had a chance she would die, besides, the game is fair now. A demigod would always win if there is only one."

"That's not the point! Do you realize what they will do to her district!?" Percy stayed quiet.

"Percy, I love you, but you got to make a plan. That means knowing how it will end. For all of us." She turned, and walked toward the camp.

"Is that your girlfriend?"

"Yeah. She's a daughter of Athena. She's amazing at architecture and battle plans, but, as you can tell, she had nothing to do with this plan, if you even call it that." He ran off to find Annabeth, and left me with a girl that has choppy black hair, electifying blue eyes, and so much eye liner, her eyes are even more noticable. And electifying.

"My name is Thalia. I'm the daughter of Zeus. Come on, I'll show you around while Seaweed Brain cools things off with Annabeth."


	5. Chapter 5

**I saw the Hunger Games movie a couple weeks ago for the second time because my friends said it's missing an important scene that's in the book, but not the movie and I don't see it. I don't even know what scene their referring to. If anyone knows what my friends are talking about, review or PM me... PLEASE!**

**Now that that's over... It's story time! Du na na na, na na, na na, can't touch this! Du na na na, na na, na na. Can't touch this!(Sorry! I HAD to do that...)**

Thalia showed me everything from the stables, to the rock wall (which is currently spewing lava). She showed me the cabins, the beach, the woods, the oracle of Delphi (which was just a red-headed girl), the amphitheature, and the pavilian.

"Hey, here comes Seaweed Brain!" Thalia said at the end of the tour.

"Can it, Pinecone Face." Percy said as soon as he was in ear shot.

"No. I showed her around, now I have to meet up with Artemis and the Hunters. We're trying to sneak around the different Districts to start uprisings. These people will never see another Hunger Games again!" Thalia shot her fists in the air for emphasis.

"Slow down there hunter. You have to help me pry the new girl out from under her bed." Annabeth said from behind.

"Awww... What cabin is she in?"

"Hermes,"

"Of course," she turned toward the Hermes cabin. "See ya," she tossed over her shoulder.

"Well, you hungry? It'll be time for lunch in..." Percy held up one finger, and a moment later, a bell rang. "Now." he said with a smile.

For lunch they had these nutty sandwitches- I think someone called it peanut butter- and glasses that magically filled with whatever you wanted to drink.

After lunch, we went to the arena, where Thalia stood dumbfounded as I shot arrows through anything and everything. Percy taught me some sword moves. Annabeth taught dagger moves, and this drunk-looking satyr came in, swining a bat everywhere yelling "DIE!" A kid from the Hypnos cabin put the satyr to sleep, then fell asleep himself. But on top of the satyr.

"That's Gleeson Hedge. He's uh... what's a nice term for it?" Percy asked.

"Uh... Crazy. Insane. Totally lost his-!"

"I get it Thalia..." Thalia just smiled inocently.

Then another satyr ran in.

"Percy! I herd a scream in the woods! I think little Cindy finally learned the consequences for sneaking in the woods by herself!" he said. Percy's eyes went wide.

"She didn't believe you when you said the woods is filled with monsters, did she Grover?" Percy said.

"NO! That's what I'm trying to tell you!" the satyr- Grover- said.

Percy sighed. "Well come on! We can still find her! I think."

"Ooh. _Very_ reassuring." Thalia said.

"Shut up. Let's go!"

**_~This line break is awesome~This line break is awesome~This line break is awesome~This line break is awesome~This line break is awesome~This line break is awesome~_**

As we were running through the woods, we heard another scream.

"This way!" said Grover, listening to his enhanced hearing.

A minute or so later we found her. A tree had fallen on her legs.

"Help me or I will kill you!" She's appearently from the Ares cabin.

"Okay! Just, what happened?" Annabeth asked, crouching down to Cindy's level.

"I was walking, then I heard a something- or some_one_- sawing the tree. I tried to battle them, but they were fast, strong, and I couldn't see him." My mind was racing. I know only one person who's strong, fast, and is amazing with camoflage.

"I know who it was," I murmured to myself. But obviously not quit enough, what with that satyr.

"What did you say, Katniss?" I took a deep breath.

"I know who it was."

"Who is it!? I want to wring their neck, then stuff it down the toilet!" said Cindy.

"No! He's my friend, or at least he was."

"Who!?" Thalia's in it now.

"It- It's Peeta."

**Dun dun duuuuuuuunnnnnn! How's that for surprise ending...? Next chapter will be up as soon as it's done... Read me later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay... If you read the last chapter (YOU BETTER HAVE!) then your reaction was probably, and I quote, "OH MY GODS! IT'S PEETA!" Yeah, well... He's fun to write with... not as funny as Leo Valdez... But still... **

**I had the weirdest day in Science class and uh, let's just say, I think my friend busted a gut... And fell off his chair... He's messed up... LIKE ME! So yeah, ONWARD AND UPWARD... TO THE STORY...!**

I couldn't believe I was saying it but, it was Peeta. I also found part of the paintbrush he normally uses for camoflage. Looks like he needs a new brush... And a new friend...

"You sure it was your... ex-... friend?" Thalia asked.

"Are you kiding me!?" Percy said. "He looked like he wanted to kill me! And he could, too! All I had was Riptide, and you _know_ how defenceless that is against a mortal... He had javelins, knives, swords, a bow and arrows, although, that was Katniss's, but he still had that other stuff!"

"Really!? That's insane-!" Thalia said.

"I know!" Percy interupted.

"-You need a new weapon range!"

"I kno- HEY!"

"GUYS! Hellooooooooo!? Girl trapped under tree here!"

"Oh. Right." Percy said, looking embarrassed.

Annabeth, Percy, Grover, Thalia, and I pushed the tree off the girl.

"Took you guys long enough..." Cindy said as she brushed the dirt of her jeans. We all stood in shock, staring at her with large eyes, as she walked away, without the slightest limp.

"H-How did she-" Percy started.

"I_ don't _know..." said Thalia.

"If she's perfectly fine," said Annabeth. "Why did we come to help he- AHHH!"

"ANNABETH!" Percy screamed as he tried to grab her foot as a net wrapped around her and carried her off.

"Annie!" Thalia said, doing the same as Percy.

"Don't _call_ me that!" She's being carried off in a net, and yet, she's irritated that Thalia's calling her Annie. Go figure.

Grover grabbed her arm as she past him, and he was begining to be taken with her. Percy _finally_ grabbed her foot, as Thalia grabbed the other. I ran and grabbed her other arm, not wanting it to seem like I don't care that she's being taken away in a net.

"Hang on!" said Percy.

"To what!?" I can almost swear Percy shot her a death glare, but only for a second, because the slowing pull became stronger. Then another net shot out of the brush and wrapped around Thalia's leg.

"Ahh!" Thalia screamed. After she screamed, though, and aside from the ringing in my ear, a lighting bolt shot from the sky, just inches from her leg. The rope withered, and turned to ashes. Soon, she was helping us keep Annabeth here.

Then another net was shot, only this time, it wrapped around Percy. The stupid thing is, the net came from behind, and Percy was still holding on to Annabeth's leg. He was being pulled the opposite way as Annabeth, so as long as he holds on to her, he's helping us even more.

"_What_ is going on!?" I screamed.

"I don't know!" They all said at roughly the same time. Why do I have this horrible feeling inside?

Then, yet another net was shot and wrapped around Grover.

"Oh my gods! Grover! He's slipping!" Annabeth yelled. Percy, being as he's on the same side as Grover, grabbed him, while keeping the death grip on Annabeth's ankle.

"Hang on G-man!"

"To what!?" he asked.

"It's a figure of speech!" Percy yelled. Then a net was shot, and it wrapped around Thalia. She fought, but to no avail. That one stayed on.

"Ugh! I could kill someone right now!" she said.

"Please don't..." said Percy, his face becoming pale, like he was scared it was him she was going to kill.

"Not yet..." Percy's eyes widened, and he became as pale as the moon.

Then, for the sixth time **(A/N: Guess what happens next...?)** a net is shot, and wraps around me. I think _I'm_ ready to kill someone now!

"Do you think their taking us to the same place?" Grover asked.

"Unfortunatly, only one way to find out..." Annabeth said. Oh no. she's not going to...

"On three, let. Go." And... She said it.

"One," Here it comes...

"Two," We're never going to see each other again...

"THREE!" We let go, and we all went to the same place, thank the gods! Looks like I worried too much... Unless we're on our way to a fight.

**(Deep and electronic... And in a british accent:)**"Why hello there."

**(Normal:)** "Ha ha! This is so awesome!"

"What!?" I heard Percy whisper.

When we could finally see what it was, it turned out it was Peeta, confirming my thought of him doing it. He was fussing over a fake electronic mustache on a necklace. When you press a button, it says, in a deep voice, "why hello there" in an accent. **(That is no lie! My "wife" [best friend, long story...] has one! She got it at hot topic...!)**

"Ahem!" said Thalia, breaking our cover. Peeta's eyes widened as he dropped the mustache, and turned to face us. I keep my head down so he won't see me.

"Uh, he he." he said with a blush creeping upon his face. "I uh... was holding this for a friend... Nevermind! So... four demigods and a satyr... What _marvelous_ things I could do to you..." he said, creepy smile and all.

"Let's see.. Who are you?" he asked Thalia. She spit in his face. "HEY! Fine! A terrible punishment for you, but first. _Tell me who you are you_" he asked through clentched teeth.

"I'm Thaila Grace, duaghter of Zeus! And if you don't get out of my face I'll electrocute you into the next millenia!"

"Oooh. A fiesty one! But, unfortunately, I don't think the shock collar will do you any good." I heard Thalia growl. "What about you?" he asked Annabeth.

"I'll chop you into a million pieces like Zeus did to Kronos!" she yelled.

"What is it with these ladies! Always wanting to kill me... Oh well. If you don't want to end up with a shock collar, I'd tell me who you are."

"Fine. I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and I _will_ kill you, if no one gets to you before me. Trust me. Athena _always_ has a plan." I would be scared if I was Peeta...

"Very funny. Sadly I don't have a scense of humor." He turned to Percy. "And who are you?"

"Full name?" Percy asked.

"Duh!"

"Idi Ot." He said cracking a smile.

"I'll through you in the shark tank for saying such words!"

"Go ahead. That won't bother me a bit."

"And why not."

"I'm Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. If anything, it'll be _you _sleeping with the sharks, not me. Well, I could, if I had to, but that's not the point! I'll drown you, and last I checked, you can't swim. Boo hoo!" he said with mock sadness.

"Oh, and we could've been freinds... Well, how about you?" He asked me. I shook my head, face still in contact with the grass.

"Don't be shy... I won't hurt you... unless you don't answer my question!" I mummbled in the grass something that turned into to "I Catnith, doter of Upulo."

"What!?" I lifted my head fast, and he's eyes widened.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen, daughter of Apollo!" I said, tears threatning to fall.

"Kat-Katnis!? H- How are you-!?"

"She's a demigod, and you are about to let us go!" Annabeth said as she cut her net with her dagger, claiming now's the good time to do so, instead of ten minutes ago. Peeta backed up as Percy did the same with Riptide. Then Thalia with the end of one of the many arrows on her back, then me, with my arrow.

"C-Come Katniss, you wouldn't your only friend from home, would you?" his face filling with concern for his life, which was smart, considering there's four angry, loaded, demigods advancing toward him, even if half of the weapons will just go through him... But he doesn't know that...

"Let me think about it... It depends. Will you let us go free?"


	7. Chapter 7

**This is what was probally the biggest response from you... "OMG! PEETA'S EVIL!?"...**

**Weeeeeeellll... that's actually not what I was thinking... I thought he could be like Luke- evil at first, then making the right choice later... that is all I'm saying...**

**I started a new short story so, read that! It's called Paul Says Wha..? Please read...!**

**Now, ehhh... Can we ehhh... Get to the story, ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ...**

Peeta thought for a moment before saying, "Yes... When you actually give in to the Capitol's rules!" _N__o. No! _I thought.

He threw a box at our feet before we could advance, then it turned into cage, closing around us.

"Hey! I was about to kill you...!" said Thalia.

I gripped the bars so hard, my knuckles turned white. Then, I felt hot, _really_ hot, and the bars I was holding turned red. The bars were slowly melting.

"Oh my gods..." I heard Annabeth say. Peeta's eye's widened, and I looked at my arms. _My_ eyes widened. Now I know why I'm hot. From my hands to my shoulder, I was on _fire... _Although, I don't think I have any burns. I just feel hot.

"How can _she_ be a fire-user!? She's not even in Hephaestus!" Thalia screamed.

The bars melted, we were free, and my flames went out.

"Well Peeta, either you go the easy way, or the hard way..." He held up his finger and opened his mouth to say something, took a sharp breath in, then closed his mouth and ran off in the other direction with amazing speed.

"So much for beating him..." Thalia said, then turned to me. "H-How did-?"

"I don't know."

"But your not-" Percy said.

"I know."

"Then why-?" Annabeth said.

"I haven't a clue."

"Oh well. We'll ask Chiron." she said.

**I know, that wasn't the normal me when it comes to length of the chapters... SORRY! I wanted a slight cliffie and didn't know how else to write it. It came up early. Once again...*screams at top of lungs* SORRY! *then swallows a bugs* *COUGH COUGH!***


	8. Chapter 8

**Well... Just get to the story... no A/N today...**

**It's story time! Du na na na, na na, na na! Can't touch this! Du na na na, na na, na na! Can't touch this! (I'll still do that though...)**

We ran out of the woods as fast as we could, mainly because there were monsters ganging up on us... Anyway, as we ran to the Big House, that Oracle, Rachel, stopped us. She grabbed my arm. Her eyes turned a sickly green, and green smoke spilled from her mouth. She began in a voice that sounded as many:

"_The girl known as Mocking Jay,_

_Shall be stuck in the only clay,_

_All of Panem will be rebelling,_

_Find the One who is foretelling,_

_Meet the only mind reader,_

_And become the true leader."_

And then she fainted on top of me.

"Forget telling Chiron about the fire, Katniss got a prophecy!" Percy said with wide eyes. I got a prophecy. I _got_ a prophecy! My life is about to end again, isn't it?

"We really do need to tell Chiron. Like... Now." Annabeth added. So I put Rachel on the ground, and, once again, began running to the Big House.

* * *

"Chiron! We need to tell you something!" Thalia screamed as we got inside.

"Chiron?"

"I'm here! I'm here. What is it?" He said.

"Katniss got a prophecy!" Thalia yelled.

"Well, what was it?"

"Um... Uh... Hmmm-"

"_The one known as Mocking Jay,_

_Shall be stuck in the only clay,_

_All of Panem will be rebelling,_

_Find the One who is foretelling,_

_Meet the only mind reader,_

_And become the true leader_." Everyone just stared at me.

"Oh! And Katniss caught herself on fire." Grover added, with a confused look from Chiron.

"She did _what_?" he asked.

"We were freeing Cindy from under a tree, but then some weirdo captured us, but Katniss's arms caught on fire and she melted the bars!" Grover explained.

All we got from Chiron was: "Will you run that by me again?"

* * *

As soon as Chiron understood everything, he asked Percy and Annabeth to take me to the beach for an "experiment". Oh, what fun.

"Katniss, give me your hand." Annabeth said. I gave my hand after lots of mental debating. She gave me a small cut on my palm. I winced. It hurt. A lot.

"Why did-!?" I began.

"It's part of the experiment! Now, put your hand in the water." I gave her a weird look. Wouldn't the salt in the water hurt.

"Please?" I gave in. I closed my eyes and put my hand in the water. At first, it hurt like Hades. Then it didn't hurt as much. I opened my eyes, and the cut was disapearing! Percy and Annabeth's eyes widened, as did mine, as the cut turned into a white scar, then gone all together.

"Ahhhh, ahhhhh, ahhhh..." Annabeth squeaked. Then Percy dragged me under. I was just about to kill him, but as I sucked in to scream at him, I wasn't choking. I could breathe. I was surprised to say the least. I was _defenitly_ going to kill Percy now. He screamed and swam so fast, he would hit a shark head-on.

I came up, Annabeth surprised to see that I'm still alive, and sat down on the sand. Then Percy's head shot out of the water. He told Annabeth what happened, while staying away from me of course.

When Percy was done, he looked above my head with wide eyes, and Annabeth joined not long after. I could hear Chiron coming close from behind. Then his hooves grinded to a stop.

I decided to look up, and I saw a _very_ weird sight. There was a claiming sign above my head, which is weird because I was already claimed. First it was a lyre, Apollo, then it changed to an owl, Athena, then it changed to a hammer, Hephaestus, then a dove, Aphrodite, then a lightning bolt, Zeus, then the Helmet of terror, Hades, then a bloody spear, Ares, then a caduceus, Hermes, and then a trident, Poseidon. I looked over to Chiron, wondering what the Hades that was about, then he shook his head.

"The gods, are fighting over you."


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry! That is so not like me! I ment to update sometime last week but, I had homework, and I had to take my grandma to the hospital... But here I am! An dthe story will continue!**

**And to those how keep saying "That's not how Peeta acts!", well, think about it. He would, if his, or more importantly, Katniss's, life depended on it... **

**It's story time! Du na na na, na na, na na! Can't touch this! Du na na na, na na, na na! Can't touch this!**

"What do you mean 'the gods are fighting over' me!?" I asked, as the cycle of the symbols repeated over and over again.

"I mean, the gods are fighting over who gets to be your parent." Chiron answered calm and slow, the complete opposite of me.

"What!? They're fighting over her!? That is _so_ not fair!" said Percy.

"Percy!" Annabeth smacked him over the head.

"OW!"

Then the cycle stopped on Apollo, claiming victory above all gods.

"Well... I wonder..." Chiron wondered aloud, in an under tone.

"What?" I asked.

"That you're related to all the gods."

"But we all are. Like, Zeus is my uncle, Apollo's my cousin... Stuff like that." Percy said.

"Yes, that's true, but it's not what I mean."

"Then what do-"

"I mean," Chiron said, losing his patients. "That every god known to man is apart of her blood stream. Like when her arms bursted into flame. Or the test you just preformed. She is probably the most god-like variety demigod out there. If there are more, they are, or are almost dead. She is one of a kind and cannot be taken lightly. She could mean the rise or downfall to the rebellion!" He's lost all patients, and is full-out screaming now. "She needs to-"

_Hey boss, little boss._

"Blackjack! What are you doing here, and what do you mean 'little boss'?" Percy asked. Annabeth looked at him as if he was crazy, then shook it off and looked at Blackjack, as if _he_ were crazy.

_I mean her!_ he said, putting his head under my hand.

"And that proves it!" Percy said. "She's related to Poseidon!"

"Percy, what did the pegasus say?" Annbeth asked.

"He said Katniss is his 'little boss'." he said with air quotes.

"Then... your right..." I looked at Annabeth, a look that only means, "No! Really?" Note the sarcasm. She just smiled.

"Well, um... Don't just stand there! We have a piece of bread to capture!" Percy yelled.

"Percy, it's Peeta p-e-e-t-a. Not p-i-t-a. They are totally diferent you know." I said.

"But- but pita bread is so good!" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around and loaded my bow.

"No! Don't shoot!" he said.

"Nico... For the love of every god, shut up!" Annabeth said.

"Oh, but uh... never gonna happen Owl Head." Nico said. Annabeth glared at him.

"Do you want to spend eternity with your dad, Corpse Breath." He paled. Well, got pal_er_. He already was pale.

"Uh... That is _not_ on my social calender so uh... I'll take a pass on that..." Annabeth shook her head and sighed.

"If only you could," Then she chased after him, leaving me alone with Percy and Chiron.

"Well... I don't want to be here when Nico and Annabeth come back..." Chiron, wise as ever, left. And then tere were two.

"So. Is Annabeth really gonna kill him?" I asked.

"Uh... Probably, I mean, the kid's _way_ overdue for-" _AHHHHH!_ Someone screamed. And very high pitched if I say so myself.

"Either Annabeth hit a girl by accident, or Nico was caught. Come on. Let's go. We might need to scedule a funneral." he said running toward the sound of the scream.

When we got there, Nico was "sleeping" on the ground while Annabeth held a stick- no wait! It's a club- and was ready to strike again.

"Annabeth! Wait!" Percy yelled, grabbing her arms and trying to grab the club without being hit was it himself.

"Stop! He _needs_ a visit with his dad!" she screamed.

"No! He doesn't! Katniss! Grab the club before she kills someone!" I ran and grabbed the club. She has a tight grip, because I couldn't get it free until I twisted it, and probably hurt her hand in the process. Sorry Annabeth.

"Hey!" She screamed. She got out of Percy's grip, and ran toward me. If it wasn't for Percy grabbing her by the waist to restrain her, I would be dead.

"There will be no killings today!" he said.

"Fine! Just, let me go before I kill you!" she said.

"You wouldn't kill your boyfriend, would you?" she just glared at him. "Oh..." he let go of her and she left. I walked over to the limp body known as Nico.

"Nico? Are you alive?" I asked while Percy poked him repeatedly in the face. Nico groaned. Blood poored from his nose, and he had a _huge_ red spot on his cheek.

"Stop." he groaned. Again. Percy kept poking him.

"Stop!" he groaned louder. Percy kept poking him. Idiot! Nico slapped Percy's hand.

"OW!"

"I said stop!" Nico said, sitting up, holding his red cheek.

"Dude, I wouldn't get Annabeth mad." He said.

"Why not?" Percy asked.

"The girl can slap." Percy started laughing, only to be smacked again.

"Hey!" I watched as they fought, then I got bored and pulled them apart.

"Stop it! Be friends again!" They pouted. I put my had near my bow. Instantly they said sorry and hugged, then wiped off their shirts.

"Smart boys."


	10. Chapter 10

**Heeeeyyyyy! How's it goin'? Good? Goooood...**

**[Random moment over]**

**Well... not much to say really... EXCEPT THE FACT IT'S THE 10th CHAPTER! MILESTONE!**

**[ANOTHER random moment over]**

**Okay, I know this late, but PLEASE don't shoot me in the face(cue groans)! I know, I know. But it's not my fault this time! I was thinking, and thinking, and- guess what else- thinking about chapters, my grandma surgery, and I'm planning on making this a trillogy-themed story. That part of thinking, is the story name at this piont. Tell me if you like this: 'Catching Greek Fire', and 'Mocking Owl'?**

**Katniss is acting a LITTLE bit more like the campers (gods help us) but she's still stubborn and everything else. And hey, what did think would happen when she's all "alone" at CHB!? A leprechaun dancing on a unicorn at the base of the rainbow!? **

**Okay, I'm done... sorry this is SO long.**

**It's stor- Iiiii'm too lazy... just read the story...**

"You weren't really gonna shoot us... were you?" Nico asked some time after we started walking back to camp.

"Maybe I was... maybe I wasn't..."

"Yeah. 'Cause that _totally_ answers my question." Nico said.

"Sarcasm alert!" Percy said.

_God alert! It's the wine du-_

"Blackjack, don't even start that, unless you want to be in a bottle of merlot?" Percy said.

_Uh... no. Thanks, boss._

"Stop calling me 'boss'!"

"Dude, are you taking to your imaginary teddy again?"

"NICO! YOU LITTLE-"

_Woah, boss. Lanuage!_

"Sorry. Nico, I have no teddy. And I have five words for you."

"What?"

"I'm-going-to-kill-you." Percy said with the nicest smile in the world, which I instantly knew was fake. Nico became paler. Again.

"Oh, great. Two death threats in less than an hour. New record!" he said in mock-excitment. "Bye-bye!" And with that, he ran away.

"Smart kid. Now, let's try to cool Annabeth down. We have a war meeting to attend to..." Percy said.

* * *

We found Annabeth, ran to the Big House, and the meeting began.

"Well... We need the rebells the to stand up against the capitol." a Hermes kid began, I think his name is Travis.

"Yeah, but how?" Percy asked.

A bunch of um's and uh's was heard all around the room.

"We need a role-model for everyone." Annabeth suggested.

"Who?" someone asked. Silence. Lots of silence.

"How about-? No. That won't work. I kno-! No. That won't help either." Travis said.

"Stoll, if I were you, I would keep that mouth shut unless your sure your suggestion will work." There she is. Thalia, scaring the hearts of millions in thirty minutes or less, or it's "free".

"Well... maybe it should be Katniss." The red-headed oracle said. Everyone stared at her.

"I mean, who else would volunteer in the Games for a sister in 12?" Complete silence.

"I think she's right. The satyrs in the districts reported that Katniss is all they're talking about. And the fact that she went 'missing'? There'll be chaos all over Panem! It's perfect!"

"Hold it. Grover, first, nothings perfect," Annabeth started. "And second,how would you know that's all the districts been talking about? All the reports go directly to Mr.- Wait. Nevermind. I totally get it now." Some chuckles were heard through out the room.

"So... What would we call her?" Nico asked. Everyone stared.

"You know, a nickname. Something to get people's attention. Like Thrasher!" he said with a snarled face.

"Okay first, I would not want to be called Thrasher... And second, why do I even need a nickname?" I asked, somewhat offened.

"Because 'Katniss' doesn't scream 'join-the-rebels-or-I-kill-you!'" Nico shook his head slightly while saying this.

"How about my foot up your-"

"That is unnecessary, Katniss!" Chiron interupted.

"Sorry," I whispered, shrinking in my seat.

"I don't know! And I hate not knowing!" Annabeth yelled. There were some nods around the table that turned to winces as Annabeth glared.

"I'm _not _a leader!" I complained.

"Well, we gotta do something," Percy said. "before the Capitol does something!"

And that's when the bombing started.


	11. Chapter 11

**AAAAAACHOOOOOOO!**

**Ugh... I hate colds. *sniffles* I know how we can get happier by-*violent coughing*- getting a new chapter-*sneezes*-and maybe some-*LONG sniffle* Delsym-? *COUGH* *COUGH* *COUGH***

All I heard was screaming. Lots of screaming.

"Meeting over. EVERYONE TO THE BASEMENT!" Chiron yelled over the intercom.

While we were running, I heard Percy ask why the Capitol was doing this.

"Because they think we captured a pawn in their games, and guess what? We did!" Annabeth answered. Percy flinched.

The only ones unaware of the bombs was the Stoll brothers, and they were trying to pickpoket unsuspecting campers. There is something so wrong with them that it concerns me...

The explosion, however, was what brought me back to the present. The arts and crafts building went sky-high.

"NO! It was so beautiful!" a girl from Apollo's cabin screamed, falling to her knees. She must _really_ love arts and crafts. But then I noticed the clay figure in front of her. Oy vey! Wait. When do I "exclaim" in Yiddish...?

"Come on-!" Annabeth started, talking to her younger half-sister. "Oh no. Alex! Get outta there!" There was a hovercraft right above the Athena cabin, and ropes were starting to fall onto the roof. Peacemakers are going to be swarming the camp in minutes!

I might regret this later, but I ran to the Athena cabin, ignoring the screams of protest, and grabbed the girl's hand.

"Come on. We need to go!" I tried running back, but she can't run anywhere _near_ my speed. And I almost tripped on a rock that I couldn't see in the darkness. Out of desperation, I stopped, turned around, and picked her up and ran as fast as I could, without tripping on random things, to the basement.

When I made it to the entrance, Annabeth grabbed the girl, and told her to run as fast as she could down the stairs with the others. Thank the gods the basement was at least twice the size of the Big House, because there are a _lot_ of kids here.

"Come on. The older campers and counselors of every cabin are staying outside to see if we can hold the Peacemakers off." Annabeth explained. Oh, as soon as they find me fighting with the camp, President Snow will kill me. If his fight doesn't first.

"Freeze!" The Head Peacekeeper yelled as soon as he hit the ground, pionting his gun at us. The rest followed his lead.

"No. We will never surender to the wazbags that stand infront of us!" Good going Thalia. We're going to die before the Games are even over. Woo-pie.

"Then suffer the consequences!" He pulled the trigger, and the bullet came flying.

"Wait for it," Thalia mummbled. "Wait for it... NOW!" She dove to the side, as did the others, and lightning struck the bullet, causing it to explode. My hair flew infront of my face while I hit the ground.

"Couldn't have hit the Peacemaker!?" Percy asked.

"No! Not yet. I want him to suffer." Percy stared at her as if she'd gone crazy. And she has.

"Ho- how did- How did you do that!?" he asked.

"You don't know what kind of a place you hit, do you?" Thalia asked, rising slowly to make it dramatic.

"We hit an illegal camp outside the borders of District 12." We're outside of 12?

"No. You hit-"

"Thalia! Ixnay on the emigod-day." Percy mummbled, kicking Thalia on the shin.

"OW!" The Peacemakers just stared at her. "There was a... bug." They shrugged it off.

"I was told to bring destruction to this place, no matter _who_ gets in my way!" he said.

"Funny. I was told the same thing." Thalia does _not_ know when to quit. Oh, well. As long as it prolongs our death.

"By who?" he yelled.

"By a person you _sure_ don't believe in, that's for sure!" Surprisingly, that came from Annabeth. All heads turned to her. "We are people you would never _ever_ beileve in."

"What do you mean 'never believe in'?" he asked.

Annabeth looked to Percy, and he spoke up. "We're demigods. The children of mortals and the Greek gods themselves!"

There was a minute of silence, the the Peacemakers burst out laughing.

"Demi- demi- HAHAHAHAHAHA!" We just stared at them.

"YES!" Percy said, cutting the laughing short. "Demigods." He then raised his hand, and the water from the lake did the same. The Peacemakers went from laughing, to smiling, to staring with wide eyes, to screaming and running. Percy smiled.

"And now... My turn!"

**I'll try to-*sneezes* update next Saturday. Oo look! The Nanny is on!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow. The Christmas shopping is almost over. For me anyway... **

**I HAVE A CHRISTMAS CHORUS CONCERT ON TUESDAY! The dress is horrid-ish, but the songs are SOOO pertty! And yes, I said pertty. Deal with it. **

**Anyway, it's obviously NOT Saturday, but, whatever. Your happier... I guess... **

Percy threw his hand down toward the Peacemakers, and the water hit them in the face. Hard.

"OW!" Thalia highfived Percy and Annabeth smiled. Then it turned to a frown as they got up, almost completly unharmed.

"How did they-" Connor mummbled, being interupted by the Head.

"Hahahahaha. You think that's enough? You'll have to do that and much more to faze us!"

"That can be arranged." Thalia said. The Head glared.

"Who do you think you are, demigod, talking back to us!" Now Thalia glared.

"I'm only one of the most important demigods. Although Percy and Annabeth are a _little_ more important." she said.

"And why is that?"

"Because my dad is-" Percy kicked her again.

"Ow!" Thalia glared at him. "Why?" she asked. Percy whispered in her ear.

"Oh," she turned back to the Peacemakers. "GAME ON!" She held out her hands and a silver bow and arrows appeared. She shot at one of the guys, and electricity arched from her arrow. You can guess what happened next.

Percy pulled a pen out of his pocket(what the Hades can you do with a _pen_), uncaped it, and it turned into a two foot long Celestial bronze sword.

Annabeth pulled a dagger out from her boots, and everyone else pulled out miscellaneous weapons from ranom places and began to attack. Chiron found me and gave me a black bow**(A/N: To those who have read Mocking Jay, remember her bow? Yep, that's this one! Except from Apollo instead of Beetee.)** that hummed to the touch.

"This is a present from Apollo," he said. "It answers only to your voice. Say your name to turn it on, and say Nightlock three times to turn it off,"

"Why would the off comand be the name of a poisonious berry?" I asked.

"Apollo didn't explain. He just said it has something to do with the future. He would know, god of prophecies... Anyway, there are three kinds of arrows: explosive are on the right, smoke are on the left, and normal arrows are in the middle."

"Thank you." I said as soon as they were in my hands. I ran to join the battle.

"Katniss!" Thalia screamed. I looked over to find a Peacemaker holding her in a death grip. I didn't hesitate to put an arrow through his eye.

He fell to the ground, and Thalia looked at me in a mixture of respect and fear. I gave a shy smile.

"Come on. Let's go." she said. We ran to the heart of the battle, aka the Athena cabin.

"Thalia! Help!" I turned out to be Nico surrounded by at least five guys, and when she looked away, Nico went insane.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE-!" Thalia rolled her eyes and ran to help him.

"Katniss," Annabeth grabbed my shoulder. "We need some help. There are Peacemakers trying to get into the basement." I looked at her, fear in both our eyes.

"Come on, then!" We ran to the entrance and found twenty guys trying to get in. I shot an explosive arrow, and hoped nothing would happen to those in the basement. I can't survive another lose of lives underground.

_BOOM!_

The guys went flying and more came.

"Oh, come on!" Annabeth complained. Then a hovercraft appeared in the sky.

"Annabeth! Percy! Someone! Help!" a girl about ten years old screamed from the hanger.

"Cresencia!" Annabeth yelled. "We _have_ to help her! She's my favorite half-sister!" I looked at the hovercraft and back at Annabeth.

"It's doable. Come on!" We charged, and cables shot down from secret hatch. Annabeth and I stopped dead in our tracks. The hands on the cable grabbed us, and we went up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry I'm almost 2 weeks late... My apologies, my dearest readers... Sorry... Anyway, *throws fist in air* AND WE LIVE! THE WORLD DID _NOT_ END TODAY! Sucks to be you if you were a preper... Anyway... STORY TIME! *cheers from crowd* **

**Oh, and just imagine Petta's mom was the baker, and his dad died in the same mine accident as Katniss's "dad" (real dad in original, step in here)**

**Did I ever say I don't own the Hunger Games or the Percy Jackson series? Because I don't.**

I heard Annabeth scream as we were pulled to the sky.

I don't understand why, but I was calm. I couldn't find a reason to be screaming. Either we face our enemies, or we die. And on that happy note, the hatchet on the hovercraft opened.

"Here we go," I muttered.

The light coming from inside was bright. Pure white light came pooring out of the door. It took a second for my eyes to adjust.

I saw a clean white table in the corner, a glass of... something white sitting on it. Someone sat in a chair at the edge of the table. They picked up the glass and took a sip. He turned around, and I heard Annabeth gasp. It was Peeta.

"Hello..." he said.

"What do you want?" I asked. I saw Annabeth look to my right, and her eyes widened. She opened her mouth, but quickly closed it. It must not have been important.

"I just wanted to bring you back to the Games."

I asked what has been on my mind for a while. "How did you find the camp?" He closed his eyes, smiled, and shook his head.

"You still have the tracker in your arm." Forgot about that.

Annabeth threw her dagger inches from Peeta's head, and it lodged itself in the wall. Peeta looked back as it passed his face. He hit a button, and something restained Annabeth and me to the wall.

"Why would you-" I started to ask, but as Peeta went to dislodge the knife, Annabeth cut me off.

"You see that bottle over there? The one with the white liquid?" She looked to the right wall. I looked, and nodded.

"I think it's tracker jacker venom. I think the Capitol's injecting him with it. By doing so, the can alter his opinoins, memories, and turn him into a complete opposite." That makes perfect scense. The Peeta I knew would _never_ do this.

"Is there a way to help him?" I asked.

"Maybe. If you could show him how evil the Capitol really is, and maybe even-" Peeta pulled the dagger from the wall, and he turned around. He was about to say something, but I cut hin off.

"Peeta, remember what happend to your dad. The mine accident." His eyes looked distant for a second.

"Your dad," he murmured. Then he shook his head. "What was I saying?" He drank out of that glass, and he got that evil look in his eye.

**Shorter, I know...**


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter is dedicated to my grandpa; to whom I never got to say good bye. **

**Check out my new poll.**

I threw one of the knives off my belt at him. I ment to hit him in the arm, but the I hit the wall about five inches from his face. Waring shot, I guess you could say.

He turned his head as the knife went by him. When he had his back to me, I nocked two arrowes, prayed to my father, and aimed one arrow at the glass, and the other at the bottle.

_Crash!_

Peeta turned and stared. I repeated what I said, his dad and my step dad in the mine accident. He lost that murderous look in his eyes, and grabbed the edge of the table to steady himself.

"You did it!" Annabeth said. "But where's..."

"Where's who?" I asked. She got a far-away-look in her eyes.

"No." she whispered. "No!" She piined Peeta against the wall.

"My sister! What did you do to my sister!?" Peeta looked scared. I slowly walked towards them.

"I-I-"

"What did you do!?" Annabethhad the murderous look this time.

"Annabeth. What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to calm her.

"Remember the girl on the hatch? That was my sister! Cresencia!" _Oh no,_ I thought. _This isn't going to be pretty._

Annabeth turned toward Peta again.

"I going to ask you one more time," she began through clenched teeth. "What did you do to my sister."

"The guys holding her! They threw tied her up, gagged her, and threw her off the hovercaft!" Peea said, wincing at the look on her face. It was a mixture of anger, grief, guilt, and something else. Pure hatred.

Tears poured from her face. She fell to her knees, putting her head in her hands.

"Cresencia," she whispered. "I-I'm so sorry. I could've saved you! I could've prevented this." I could tell she was trying to stop crying, but the tears wouldn't stop coming. No matter how hard you try, you can't stop.

"I never got to say good bye." I got down and wrapped an arm around her. I know what it's like to loose someone close to you. You feel like something's missing, like you could've saved them. But it's a part of life. You can't change the past, so let them go. But don't forget them. If you forget them, you may grow bitter. Something you never thought you would become.

That's what happened to me. When my step dad died, my mom shut down, and I started to hate her. I never though that would happen. But it did. And now I regret it.

But for some reason, the song "The Hanging Tree" is playing in my mind. It always does when I think about my step dad.

Annabeth put her head on my shoulder and cried silently while Peeta sat in his chair, his elbows on his knees and head down so it touched his chest.

"You need to move on. I'm sure she's in Elysian Fields.

**I know this chapter's short, but I have a little too much things on my mind. My grandpa died yesterday, his funeral is coming up, and I'm making the collage of pictures of him. And I have a test on Monday. My life is amazing, isn't it?(note the sarcasm)**


End file.
